Problem: Reduce to simplest form. $-\dfrac{3}{5}+\left(-\dfrac{8}2\right)=$
Answer: $=-{\dfrac{3 \cdot 2}{5\cdot2}} - {\dfrac{8\cdot5}{2\cdot5}}$ $=-{\dfrac{6}{10}}-{\dfrac{40}{10}}$ $=-\dfrac{46}{10}$ $=-\dfrac{23}5$ or $-4\dfrac35$